


A Risky Life

by NyxNightmare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNightmare/pseuds/NyxNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I got the inspiration for this from a video on Youtube. I've always loved the Makaras and hold fast to their lineage. In one part of the video you'll see GHB subjuggulate a bunch of low bloods and suddenly I got this idea so yeah. This is a series and now that I'm just on winter break I'll be updating this one as well as my other series which is JokerxReader. </p><p>Link for Home Stuck video: http://youtu.be/OE0_eNIJuE8</p><p>Link for JokerxReader series: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3815776/chapters/8505121</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. An Alien's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got the inspiration for this from a video on Youtube. I've always loved the Makaras and hold fast to their lineage. In one part of the video you'll see GHB subjuggulate a bunch of low bloods and suddenly I got this idea so yeah. This is a series and now that I'm just on winter break I'll be updating this one as well as my other series which is JokerxReader. 
> 
> Link for Home Stuck video: http://youtu.be/OE0_eNIJuE8
> 
> Link for JokerxReader series: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3815776/chapters/8505121

'I lived in a world not my own... Creatures bigger, faster, stronger, and tougher ruled this world. Back on my planet they were the aliens, but here.... I was the one called alien. I was the out cast..' You sighed as you finished writing on the thick, almost parchment like paper. Your elbow on the smooth dark wood of the desk, head resting on your hand as you read over what you wrote. Your name is (f/n), (m/n) (l/n). You have very unusual eyes back home, but here your (e/c) eyes was normal. However that's where normality stopped. You had (s/c) skin, (h/l) (h/c) hair, no horns, and a (short, medium, tall) body height. As you sighed once more at the thought of how different you were you pushed yourself into a sitting position and marked your place in your journal/diary or whatever the fuck you wanted to call it. Then with the soft sound of rustling paper you closed it and put it back on the large bookshelf to your right. This hid it from certain unwanted eyes, though you doubt they could read it. Actually you really didn't know you never asked. You looked around before standing. You wore your most comforting clothes, a (f/c) hoodie, (color) skinny jeans, and (f/c) (converse or vans). You had refused to wear the clothes of the higher society. As you walked towards the door the guard stationed at the door nodded his head and smiled polity before opening the door and heading out with you. You and this guard had become sort of like friends, and he was the only one you trusted to be alone with you, he also kept the spot of your journal/diary secret which was hella important to you. It was about 3 in the "morning" which meant it was time to go have dinner. You had been on this planet for about 2 years now and had easily gotten used to the flip in awake vs sleep schedule. Hell you practically already lived like that back home. The only reason you weren't was because you had this thing called parents. The walk to the dining room was nice. You and the guard, named Falont, chatted about what was going on and how each of you had been. You remember in the beginning when he was guarding you tension had been bad and a certain flying low blood had tried to take you from someone. The flying one tried to take you for two reasons: one because he wanted to watch his enemy fall apart and wanted to get him pissed. And two because he had developed feelings for you. You however did not want to go with him and neither did your "captor." Upon entering the dining room the servants that had been rushing around stopped and turned. Panic was in their eyes until they saw you. They quickly relaxed and smiled. Some said hello, even with Falont there they were fine. He was a nice guard and wouldn't be mean unless the "master" was around. The servants quickly got back to work and you went to your seat, to the left of the head seat as is customary in the high class. They finished within a few minutes and even though you were hungry you know food could not be served until  _HE_  was sitting at the table too.

You waited for what seemed like a day before he entered. Falont tensed, the servants cowered and bowed, and you.. You simply watched him. His eyes were a reddish orange around the irises as he saw them, but when they turned to you they immediately went to the almost normal yellow. You could see him visibly relax and calm at the sight of you. You couldn't help the slight smile dancing across your face and thought he didn't notice but he did. And boy did he grin so big he made Cheshire cat look dull in comparison. He walked with giant strides, and quickly sat himself at the head. The moment he was sitting, the doors to the kitchen opened and a flourish of plates were brought out. The steam and smell rising off the food made your stomache practically roar and he chuckled slightly. Falont left, knowing this was your time with your Matesprit. Yes you were his Matesprit, his flushed quadrant, his red rom. And he was, as he said the first time you two meet, **THE GRAND MOTHERFUCKIHG HIGHBLOOD.**  He took a moment to be a gentle troll and serve food onto your plate and then his own before also giving you your favorite type of Faygo, (fav type). You smiled again and said thank you. He seemed a little tense still about something but you could tell he was more focused on you now. Without hesitation you leaned towards him and gently kissed his cheek without smearing his facial paint. Even with it on you could see a slight purple tint. With that you both began eating and chatting


	2. A Day of Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! In this chapter there is a brief reference to pailing and a bucket. No there is no smut. Thanks and please remember if you don't like my story you don't have to read it ^-^

_Today's the day!_ This thought was the only thing running through your mind. You and GHB had waited so long for this and now you stood at the gates of the property. Big iron wrought gates with purple and black metal roses climbing up them, weaving through the bars. This wasn't what you were here for. What you were was  **so** much more important. 

 

\---Flashback---

It had been a nice dinner with your Matesprit and you two had spent the evening in your shared respiteblock. He was sharpening the spikes on his special (and favorite) pair of clubs. You on the other hand were gently combing through his wild and forever untamed black hair. It was time consuming but you had all the time in the world, plus you wanted to hear his purr. Yet he'd not purred once this whole session and this was worrying you. Finally you had to ask to know what was wrong. 

"Hey HB?" you asked from your spot on the bed behind him. He grunted a response to show he was listening as those ears of his pointed back more in your direction. You took a soft breath and asked, "I know your irritated or upset by something. Your eyes were never completely yellow at dinner and now you're not purring... What's wrong? Did I do something?"

 

He paused and turned halfway to look down at your fragile figure. You weren't one to show weakness and he knew that but there was general worry and apprehension in your voice. You weren't one to show these feelings to anyone but him. Yet for you to show it at this he knew you were worried. He turned his back to you again as he set his clubs down then in one swift motion turned to you, gently pulled your thinner and smaller body against his and lay down with you. 

You blushed softly then looked up him. He stared for a moment before speaking softly to you, the subject one of importance and delicacy. "(f/n)... I got word today during my motherfucking job. The Mirthful Messiahs had allowed me to pause in my motherfucking wicked payment to all they give for us." He paused, getting a little upset at what he was hiding still. But you quickly yet tenderly papped his cheek and he calmed back down. After a moment he continued, "one of the fucking blue bloods came with a message. It's about them" You held your breath and waited as he kept on. "He carried a motherfucking note with him. It was from the jade bloods at the motherfucking caves. There was some debris blocking the exit and it took a day to have the drones cleared it all. They are just now leaving. I'm fucking sorry to tell you such upsetting news.." 

You sighed, you'd hoped to have the boys arrive tomorrow but now it looks like it'd be a couple days. However you were just glad they were okay. With a smile at the thought of seeing them you snuggled closer to the Grand Highblood. "It'll be fine GHB. They'll be here before we know it" He smiled as your voice echo softly through the room. With that he finally relaxed and let the warmth of you next to him and the thought of seeing the boys drift him to sleep 

\---End of Flashback--- 

Two days later you and Highblood stood at the gates waiting. A small group of guards were there as well, standing alert. You on the other hand, were focused on the path leading away from the hive. HB was focused too but still watching the surrounding area too. It was risky for the grubs as the low bloods might kill them before they arrived to send a message to GHB. You wanted to see your grubs so badly. Because even though they weren't yours by blood you and GHB had talked about this and agreed you both wanted grubs. So being his Matesprit you would now have grubs.

You knew how troll society worked. And while you two did pail and use a bucket, you were going to bring some of your culture into this society. You were going to raise your sons.

As you were lost in thoughts a guard up ahead that had been sent as an escort appeared with two jade bloods in tow. He shouted out and the rest of the guards quickly went to them, surrounding the jades and the bundles you could see in their arms. Though you wanted to spring forward and towards them you stayed like GHB had told you to. And every second you were more and more impatient. They walked slowly and as you watched the jades looked up to you and GHB with smiles as their jade green eyes shown beneath the purple and black fabric of the cloaks. The wore the colors to symbolize the birth and healthy grubs as well as their departure from the brooding caverns.

After what seemed hours they were  standing in front of you. The jades bowed in respect then the one to the left spoke. "Grand Highblood and (f/n). We are sorry for our delay but now that we are here two very important little ones wish to meet you." She smiled while saying this, and the other nodded and smiled in agreement. "May I?" you asked nervous while holding out your hands. At the sound of a new voice both bundles squeaked and tried to rid themselves of the cloth covering them. The younger jade on the right laugh quietly as they bother pushed the blankets carefully away. 

Suddenly two sets if indigo eyes were on you and HB. You smiled as you look at them. Already they reminded you of GHB, with curly hair, goat horns, and those beautiful indigo eyes. The bigger one reached out immediately with tiny front legs. He seemed to almost know who you were. And eagerly you reached out and picked him up the way you'd been shown that he'd find most comforting. He quickly snuggled into your chest and the jade who had held him handed a guard his wiggler blanket and cloak. 

The second grub had watched all this unfold with his brother and screeched as he furiously tried to wiggle out and get to you. However the jade, young as she may be, was ready and did not budge nor lose grip on the younger one. With the screech you had looked up as well had the wiggler in your arms and GHB. He chuckled and reached carefully for the wiggler. He was so gentle and the jade smiled as the wriggler calmed down. Then the jade handed the guard the blanket and cloak she carried before the two bowed and left. You, GHB, and the guards went inside. All the while you were smiling at the grubs and cooing to them. While Highblood looked on with pride and love. 


	3. The Truth Will Break Through the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I have been away. Things got crazy in my life and some major changes happened that I needed time to recover from. Please enjoy this chapter, feel free to leave kudos and comments. They are appreciated!!!  
> Also next chapter will contain lemon!!!! If you cannot be mature about it then do not read it. Thanks!!! :)
> 
> P.S. The song in this chapter is War of Hearts by Ruelle

     It had been a few days since the grubs arrived, and you were enjoying every moment of it. The Grand Highblood was even spending less time in the throne room and more time with you and the grubs. You two had decided on names that night when the grubs, both tired and content with fully bellies, were asleep in between you and your matespirit. The large one was named Kurloz, while the smaller one was named Gamzee. You liked the names, they were unique and as amazing as the grubs. You stared at them as they slept, their little legs twitching from time to time and making a honking or squeaking noise. HB had basically wrapped his whole damn body around the grubs and your smaller frame, effectively creating a warm nest in the middle with the fluffy blankets and bed sheet. It was a protective yet sweet gesture, and he was so careful as he moved, and talked in the most quiet voice you had ever heard. You were looking at them as he stroked your hair, making you sleepy yourself. After a short time his hand found its way under your chin and you reluctantly tore your gaze from your grubs to look at him. You were about to ask him what he was thinking when your breath caught in your throat. You had never see such a gentle look on his face, his features were still chiseled but had a soft tone to them. But it was his eyes that had stopped your breathing, they were such a pale yellow that for a moment you thought the area around his irises was white. Her irises themselves showed an emotion you had never seen in him, the love of a father. He didn't speak a word, but his eyes said it all, they reflected the soft light of the candles on the walls as they flickered, making his eyes changed from light to dark indigo. His eyes spoke of his pride in you, and in your grubs. It showed you what he could not express with words or with touch, but you didn't need words, you just needed that look. Tears welled up in your eyes and you smiled, reaching a hand out and placing it upon his cheek, to which he closed his eyes and leaned into. You and he stayed liked this for a while before your hand started to slip from exhaustion, to which he carefully sat you up and waited to you were coherent enough to carry your grubs to their part of the hive.

     Once in their room you placed each of them gently in their recoopracoons, kissed their heads, then walked hand in hand with your matespirit back to your room. Once in there you change into a shirt with his emblem on it, sighing happily when you removed your bra and flung it into a corner. He chuckled and got undressed himself, then laid in bed waiting for you and watching you. When you finally crawled into bed with him he immediately snatched you close, nuzzling your cheek with his head, causing his wild mane to tickle your face. You smiled and generously snuggled him back, enjoying this side of GHB that only you got to see, that he only showed to you. You still remember when he had first show you kindness, you had been outside in his gardens, exploring since you had finished chores. He had apparently been watching you, when he came up behind you, in a rage from something. He had grabbed your arm and turned you around, preparing to yell and question you when he saw your face. He saw it clearly for the first time, free of grime and dirt, and he saw your extraordinary (e/c) eyes, then the fear.

 

    Thinking back on that you only appreciate the wonderful life he had given you here. You curled up against his chest, feeling the large amount of warmth radiating off of him. Wrapping you in his arms, you soon fell asleep and dreamed. But what you dreamed of wasn't what you expected, it was a big moment in the beginning of time with GHB.

~~~~~Dream~~~~~

     You sighed as you walked through the halls of the hive. You no longer did chores, no longer wore the clothes of slaves, and no longer did the guards pick on you. You were bored because of it, because you didn't do jack shit. That weird troll had ordered your release from the dungeon and into a spare bedroom, and had told everyone to leave you alone. However, you were not allowed to leave the grounds. Sighing again you walked down a familiar hall but stopped at a door that was left ajar slightly. Inside you saw a giant black paint with gold flowers and vines painted on its outside. It was beautiful and you could not resist going in. Opening the door you peered around but no one was there, bingo you thought. Slowly you walked into the room, it held the piano, a small table, a desk, bookshelves, and a couch. You looked over your shoulder before sitting at the piano bench, running your fingers over the smooth polished surface before opening it to reveal keys so white they almost hurt to look at. You tested the keys, they rang with a perfect tune and you practiced some old songs you had learned as a child back on Earth. Unfortunately for you, you had not thought about closing the door to keep the sound down and of course a certain someone snuck up to the door, quiet as a mouse and nimble as a (very big) house cat. You suddenly stopped and sat there before playing, your voice soft but steady and strong.

**Come to me**  
**In the night hours**  
**I will wait for you**  
**And I can’t sleep**  
**'Cause thoughts devour**  
**Thoughts of you consume**

**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**I can't help but love you**  
**Even though I try not to**  
**I can't help but want you**  
**I know that I'd die without you**

**Stay with me a little longer**  
**I will wait for you**  
**Shadows creep**  
**And want grows stronger**  
**Deeper than the truth**

**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**I can't help but love you**  
**Even though I try not to**  
**I can't help but want you**  
**I know that I'd die without you**

**I can’t help but be wrong in the dark**  
**'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts**  
**I can’t help but want oceans to part**  
**'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts**

**I can't help but love you**  
**Even though I try not to**  
**I can't help but want you**  
**I know that I'd die without you**

**I can’t help but be wrong in the dark**  
**'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts**  
**I can’t help but want oceans to part**  
**'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts**

**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

     As the song played you closed your eyes, knowing where the keys were by heart. You tilted your heart back slightly, a note of pain creeping into your voice as your own words stabbed at your heart, true though you didn't want to admit it. Yes, you had fallen for the troll who had first imprisoned, basically tortured, and made you a slave. But you had seen something change in him, yet you could see him struggling to understand and control it. When your fingers ceased to float over the keys and your voice died out, you straightened your head and opened your eyes, starring out the window. "What am I going to do with these feelings? He'd never love me, I'm an alien and to them, a mutant. I'm worth less than the dirt I stand upon outside... Why (f/n) did you have to be an idiot and fall in love with him?..." You closed the lid with a quiet thud and rested your head on your arms, which you propped on the piano. After a short while you closed your eyes, letting your thoughts consume you as does happen when you are in silence alone. But soon someone was beside you and gently touched your shoulder. With a start you jumped and looked up, it was the Grand Highblood, and he was look at you in a strange way. "That was motherfucking beautiful..." He said in a soft yet attractively deep voice. You bowed your head in respect, about to say thank you, but before you could he curled his finger under your chin and gently raised it. "No need to fucking bow to me, you are as worthy of a bow as I motherfucking am." You frozen at his words, eyes locked on his gaze, searching those irises as his eyes searched your face.

 

     Suddenly but gently, he grabbed your arms and helped you stand, backing up till his legs hit the couch, to which he plopped down. He did not pull you onto the couch or himself, but instead stopped you in front of him, his eyes searching your face once more and daring a look at the rest of your body. You brain was struggling to comprehend what the fuck was happening while your cheeks heated with your red blood. He let go of your arms and slowly put his hands on your waist, watching you to make sure it was okay. After what seemed like an eternity he spoke, his voice cracking from raw unbridled emotions, "that motherfucking song was more fucking beautiful than the Messiahs could have ever sung. I'm not sure if that was about me, but.... if it was I'd like to show you my own motherfucking feelings, and show you that those words can be true... Will you let me show you (f/n)? I don't know if I can keep it back from you any fucking more.."

 

     Your heart, it was.... dying and beating radically at the same time. This could not be happening, first of all you had been ashamed and embarrassed he had heard, then he suddenly showed you this side of him?! Was this even real? And if not you honestly, as much as your brain said not to admit it to yourself, did not want to wake up if this was a dream. In the years you had spent here on this harsh planet, you had only focused on survival, nothing else. You did not allow unnecessary emotions through, but now he had stirred them. And he was bringing something else alone. You swallowed hard as you shifted uncomfortably, the need overwhelming you after some many years. You looked him in the eyes once more, searching for an answer, but you already had it. With that you slowly slid onto his lap, still cautious of him and his strength. Your heart had not ceased its rapid pulse and now your breathing was shallow and heavy as you slowly slid your body flush against his. You could feel his own heart speeding up as you yourself tried to find air. But it was no longer air you needed, but this creature, and at last he was about to be yours.


End file.
